<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired by contrafynntory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155257">Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrafynntory/pseuds/contrafynntory'>contrafynntory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author isn't a native speaker, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice ain't doing too well mentally, Loosely tied to my other fic, Magic!Iceland, Or at least it's implied, but only if you squint with one eye and then with the other one and then close them both completely, can't tell if this classifies as angst or not but I'm warning y'all anyway, no one ever is in my fics doe apparently, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrafynntory/pseuds/contrafynntory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil wants to sleep. He fails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was laying on his bed, as expected of this time of day, or rather, night. Headphones plugged into his phone which was playing music on an already low volume that was still somehow way too loud. </p><p>He could hear the heater making its typical sound, his breathing and whatever sound his bed decided to make whenever he repositioned himself along with it.</p><p>His eyelids were heavy and desperately wanted to close as he stared at different points of his room and the outside, courtesy of his window. His brain full of so so many thoughts and none at the same time.</p><p>Whatever spell might have helped others wouldn't help him, he tried and failed at effecting himself with this one multiple times in the past.</p><p>Whatever common advice that he found  might have helped others wouldn't help him, why that was the case he wasn't too sure.</p><hr/><p>The heater, his breathing, his bed and the music continued to make their sounds while he was still tired.</p><p>Emil was so very tired and that in more ways than one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>